This invention relates to frequency converters and more particularly relates to a frequency converter for converting and coupling 23-channel citizens band broadcasts to a standard radio.
Citizens band frequency converters are known in the art but they generally do not have adequate sensitivity and are excessively expensive. Thus, previous citizens band converters have not achieved wide commerical success. There is a need for an efficient inexpensive converter because citizens band broadcasts can provide information on emergencies, traffic conditions and weather.